Nine of The Round Table
by nandyroo94
Summary: Andy and his friends are about to learn that the gods are still alive and a whole new evil is rising rapidly can the new heros learn enough about their heritage to fight something that is supposed to be good but evil?
1. A Hellish Homecoming

**Disclaimer: Nine of the round table a Percy Jackson like Fan fiction I do not own Heroes of Olympus or Percy Jackson and the Olympians also this is the first in a trilogy and its my first fanfic please feel free to review and choose pairings after chapter 2 with in mind that scooter and monkey are already paired.**

(This is basically with some friends and me and yes in this story we are around high school age but I say we are sixteen and this is after the prophecy of seven is fulfilled. Oh and Andy knows his friends are demigods and him too but he doesn't know either of his parents…. Well you'll have to read to find out)

Chapter one a hellish homecoming

Andy(or guru as called by Ducky yes I am aware those are strange names) pov.

The end of the world started at Happy Hanks Academy For The Troubled Kids of the Quad Cities, when my principal showed us that he was a Fully Grown dragon (we think). I spent a few minutes at the beginning of the dance in the gymnasium egging my best friend Scooter to dance with his girlfriend whom we call Monkey.

"Dude, you have to dance with her you did ask her to go to this hellish dance", I told him.

"But I can't", Scooter said to me.

"Horseshit I know you can dance, hell I taught you some shit I didn't even know I knew, Look bro if you're that nervous I'll go find ducky and ask her to dance with me and we will dance beside you "

"You dance?", he asked laughed. I rolled my eyes at him "you want the song that you are most comfortable with when dancing?" he nodded. I sighed pulled my wallet out of my back pocket pulled out a 20-dollar bill and an eleven-song playlist went to the dj booth who nodded and told me to give him the signal when I was ready. I then went off to find Ducky who was like most guys when it came to dancing was talking by the refreshments with several friends she looked up and smiled when she seen me and gods I was afraid of how to approach her about my situation because she was looking drop dead gorgeous in that green dress with an emerald necklace was hanging around her neck. She turned to her friend as a response to something I was too stricken by ducky's beauty to hear what it was.

"Yep yep yep I told you he wouldn't hear what you said", ducky said to her friend then turned to me. "I know you, when you look like that you want something so what is it?" she asked kindly looking me in the eyes her eyes sparkled brightly.

"Scooter is afraid to dance with his girlfriend so I told him id hopefully get you to dance with me so he's at least comfortable dancing by people he knows that and I would like a glass of Pepsi", I said pointing at the table. She grabbed a cup of Pepsi and handed it to me and she grabbed a mountain dew for herself.

"How long is it?", she asked me.

"Huh?"I asked because her question caught me by surprise.

"when you dance you usually have a playlist I saw you tip the DJ and hand him a scrap of paper"

"Oh its about…. eleven songs"

"Ok I'll dance with you however there's something you need to ask me first"

I choked on my Pepsi then thought about what she meant I knew it wasn't what I thought it was but she was the traditional type.

I gave the DJ the signal to play the playlist held out my hand towards Ducky and bow hand held out still

"Ducky may I have this dance?" I asked softly.

She took my hand and smiled sweetly

"Yes you may", she replied and we moved out on to the dance floor and danced for the better of 5 nice and long minutes. The I seen the principal hunched down and coughing on the floor first it was blood then it turned into a silvery liquid, I rushed over to see what the hell was going on.

Ducks PoV

Guru ran to get over to Dr. Nogard, our principal whom we grown fond of because he unlike the other teachers took an interest into us. I watched in horror as the silvery blood dripped from his mouth.

"NO NOT THE KIDS DON'T PLEASE!" he bellowed with tears in his eyes as he watched his hands get bigger and wider. Nails growing rapidly to at least two feet long each turning an emerald green his head changing into a lizard's head majorly in pain now. Blood now dripped from his fingernail tips it was his own blood then he got on all fours growing rapidly till he was about 50 feet tall and ripped a hole in the roof of the gymnasium, he became a dragon, his voice changed to a deepening growl.

"Ah finally free from that annoying host" the Dragon chuckled. Guru glared at the dragon and yelled something in a language I didn't quite understand. Guru leapt into the air and attempted to punch the dragon in the face, I think, but hit it in the neck. The rest of the students ran away and evacuated the building. I saw the dragon sniff the air.

"Ah I've always loved the smell of demigods in the night", it said

"The smell of what?" Scooter, Monkey, and I asked in unison. Guru facpalmed and told us that demigods are children of gods usually one god and mortal but there are some rare cases of two godly parents and you have no immortality or having to earn it. The dragon made his fire breath and Guru jumped up landing on the dragon's head. I moved out of the way and bumped into a kid who had seemed that he emerged from the shadows.

I opened my mouth to apologize but he put a finger to pursed lips to hush me. He then pointed to himself then at guru on the dragon who was biting the dragon's neck. And mouthed, _I'm going to help him, but I really need a distraction. _The kid was dressed in a black shirt and blue-jeans with pale skin and a scar shaped like a bottle cap on his forehead and a marines build with black hair it was too dark to see much of anything but I decided to help him. I grabbed at my back and pulled a silver bow and arrow from behind me and I took a deep breath knowing I'm going to need to be brave I walked out of my hiding place and toward the dragon with my bow and the ready.

"HEY SMOKESTACKBREATH", I yelled knowing that wasn't a good insult I readied my bow and shut him in the eye. The dragon roared in agony and clawed at Guru it ripped off Guru's shirt showing a tattoo that I'm SURE he doesn't remember getting at all. The tattoo was that of a wolf biting a hand. I readied my bow for another shot when I noticed guru reaching for his waist like there was something useful there when he pulled his hand away it seem as if he pulled a silver sword with sapphire blue hilt sword. The kid in black emerged unsheathing a sword on his back getting next to Guru. The dragon swung its tail at Scooter and Monkey who both was too dumbfounded to realize what the hell was going on they got knocked into the wall.

"Ducky go get those two out of here me and this kid will handle the dragon", Guru said.

"The names Montana, Montana Christianson, a Son of Pluto", the kid said his blade glowing gold with a black aura around it.

I could tell that guru wanted help but I knew Guru WOULD work with Montana as I get Monkey and Scooter out of harms way.

Andy's Pod

Montana was quick to learn to get away when I swing with a heavy swing. He dodged as I did and we saved each others asses from being flambéed then all of a sudden the dragon hit the do booth and hero by salvia started playing Montana and I looked at each other and grinned then I turned to the dragon.

"Let's dance", I said to the dragon and jumped at its right claw it slammed its claw into a block but the claw hit my blade the silver blood dripped from its wound. Montana leapt over me doing a flip and hacked at its chest it lunged at Montana, I swung my sword and it stuck into the beast's neck I twisted it to make sure the beast wouldn't breathe then I slashed its neck and the beast's head flew off.

"Ok now that that is settled we need to get out of this school now", Montana said to me.

"Why?"

"When you kill off a dragon they usually explode"

"Oh shit"

We immediately headed out into the streets of East Moline to find Ducky.


	2. We Crash a Dragon

Andy's pov

We heard the building explode behind us as we ran like hell to the doors.

Soon we were in the parkinglot with Ducky and the others I held my mouth agape as I saw the car

that Ducky was leaning against it was a Pontiac Firebird the exact way I was building one in a garage

before I got sent to Happy Hanks because appearently i stole a few parts and I know for a fact I raced illegally.

"Er... Ducky whos car is this?" I asked. Ducky looked at me and pointed at a note laying on the windsheild tucked by the wipers I picked it up it read:

Dear Andy,

You are most extremely welcome for this car

I fought valiently for it at an auction and won

nice work on decaping the dragon I left the

keys in the ignition I installed a few things for you

as well and good luck with finding the way to the proper battle

ground for your test to get into camp.

It was unsigned I shuddered nevoursly because I noticed they knew I just killed my principal. For some reason whoever it is has got my back 100%. I hesitated to get in I turned to Montannah but he was nowhere to be found.

then we heard a rumbling from the rubble of the building out of the smoke emerged the dragon but this time it had two heads instead of one.

"Oh Crap", we all said in unison or at least those of us that were conscious, which was mainly me,Ducky,and Scooter.

Ducky sighed and said, "screw it" she climbed on the roof. "just floor it i'll fight the damned thing", she said generating her silver bow and knotching an arrow.

I got in started the car and drove flooring it all the way till I slowed with low enough speed not to be caught by the cops i looked at the rearview mirrior and saw the dragon getting in closer to my car. He blew a jet of fire at the rear tires schorching them just a bit.

"I know you did not just fuck up my car", I grummbled loudly

THUD the dragon grabed the back end as we passed United Township High School. i looked back and saw a shadowy figure emerge from the darkness onto the dragons back i knew it was Montanah again. he was trying to make the beast obey him. but the dragon just growled. "Even you cannot tame me Spawn of Pluto",it said.

"Maybe he can't but I'm sure as the underworld I can" said a voice from above the dragon. I got out to the roof to see if Ducky was alright then slowly climbed up the dragon.

the owner of the voice was wearing a purple shirt tucked into her blue jeans her sword was drawn and ready I could sense how dangerous she would be as an enemy her blonde hair was tied in a pony tail.

"Ashley what the hell are you doing here its dangerous get yourself to safety" Montannah yelled to the girl. ashley put on an extremely cute smile.

"Awwwwwwwwww you care about my safety", she said blushingly. it took me until that was to realize she was literally standing it the as if it was as solid as the ground. As suddenly as I noticed this I noticed we were just down the Avenue of the Cities and was drifing into a clearing towards a very very large tree.

"montannah watch where you are flying the damn thing", I said but it was too late the dragon hit the tree we all went flying in seperate directions. I slammed into a tree and blacked out


	3. Ducky Meets Hel

**Ducky's POV**

I woke up in a place that I didn't quite feel that I belong there. The area around me was dark and dusty with skeletons everywhere.

"guru?" I asked concerned for my friends.

"you are in my realm because odin asked for me to test you,…Ducky", said a voice in the darkness.

"Who are you? And How do you know my nickname?" I said more nervous than how I wanted to sound confident and brave but I was stunned.

"simple we have been watching you of course"

"who has"

"the gods"

"but there is no such thing"

"oh really?" the voice cackled I heard a snap and the room lit up.

I was in a circular room that I noticed there was a throne in front of me and a woman sitting in it smiling down at me.

"still don't believe" she asked.

"woah fine but um… weren't you all supposed to leave after Christianity"

"hah she thinks im those roman and greek idiots"

"so what are you goddess of?"

"the underworld I am hel the norse goddess of the underworld"

"and odin wanted you to test me? What for"

"for the training of an ultimate war between all religions you must unite the rest of the gods and goddesses"

"Why?"

"because it will mean the end of the world if you don't"

Hel snapped her fingers again and about fifty skeletons sprang to life, I quickly summoned my bow and readied it.

"these are not your enemies yet you must prove yourself not just with a bow but with a sword as well you do this test well I will give you my sword I used to slay loki'S mother"

"ok then"

and they started to charge at me.


End file.
